Thirty Kisses for Fuery and Havoc
by Tanta Green
Summary: Response to the 30 kisses challenge. Fuery's had a crush on a certain someone for a while, and maybe, just maybe, Havoc could learn to feel the same way. Yaoi HavocFuery
1. Around the Room

**AN:** This and the other stories are created as part of livejournal's 30 kisses challenge. Each will be a one-shot, but all of them will be a (relatively) chronological order, and will all relate to one another. I hope you guys enjoy them.

**Title: **Around the Room  
**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc/Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#1 – look over here  
**Rating: **PG for mentions of shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned them, but unfortunately I don't. Please don't sue me.

For as long as Cain Fuery had been in the army, his comrade Jean Havoc had been searching for a girlfriend, with absolutely no luck whatsoever. He didn't know how many times he or one of Havoc's other comrades had been asked out for a friendly drink with Havoc only to discover that it was indeed another one of the blonde soldier's attempts to find himself a girlfriend.

It seemed that tonight was another one of these girlfriend hunts, and Cain Fuery sat at the bar by himself, nursing the same drink that he had been for the past hour and watching as Havoc flirted with a pretty woman with curly blonde hair, begging her for a kiss or number, but getting neither despite his efforts.

Havoc attempted one last pick-up line before the woman grew sick of him and walked off with her arms folded in annoyance.

Jean Havoc frowned at this, making the soldier look rather like a puppy which had just been kicked. Fuery thought he would have been used to it by now.

The blonde man sighed, shook his head and began scanning the surrounding area, looking for his next target. Fuery's hand tightened around the glass in his hand, hating himself when the familiar plea entered his mind.

"Please," his mind whispered. "Look over here, right at me."

But no matter how hard he wished for it, Havoc never attempted to get to know Fuery as anything more than a friend at best.

Fuery had known he was attracted to Havoc from the moment they had met, and as he had gotten to know the man more, the crush he had hoped would fade with time instead solidified and become something much more complex than simple attraction.

Fuery would have given Jean Havoc those kisses that he was fishing for from the women in an instant, and then some, and had more often than once dreamed and wished for such a kiss himself; but no, Jean's eyes continued to scan the room, never once looking at the man he had dragged along with him.

Fuery watched as a rather dejected look appeared on Jean Havoc's face as he apparently decided that he had either run out of options or couldn't be bothered trying any more. He then turned around and caught Fuery's eye, tossing the younger man a bright smile which might have looked quite handsome if his cigarette hadn't almost fallen from his mouth at that moment.

Fuery had expected Havoc to suggest that they move to another bar, or make a move to attempt to seduce one of the women that had only just now walked through the bar's doors, but instead, he pulled up the stool nearest Fuery and sat down next to him.

He ordered a drink from the bartender and took one last drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out on the ashtray near them.

"Hey," Havoc said, surprising Fuery by throwing a companionable arm around his shoulders. "What about you, huh?"

Fuery blushed bright red, hoping that he wasn't reading too much into it by wondering if Havoc was flirting with him.

"What?" Fuery gasped, torn between shrugging Havoc's arm off and leaning in closer to his superior.

"Well," Havoc answered, leaning into Fuery's field of vision and turning the younger man's head toward him so that Fuery didn't have any chance but to let Havoc see the blush on his face. "When are we gonna get you a girlfriend then?"

Fuery sighed and forced himself to smile, not willing to admit that he was disappointed. Jean Havoc had looked at him and smiled, and for now that was almost enough.


	2. Foolish Dreams

**Title: **Foolish Dreams  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#6 – the space between dream and reality  
**Rating: **PG for mentions of shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine, which means neither Havoc nor Fuery are. Pity…

It had always began this way; just a simple smile at one another as Jean walked past, indicating that Fuery was most probably going to be his choice for someone to drag out with him that night on yet another, most likely fruitless girlfriend hunt, then Fuery would spend the rest of the night feeling very awkward and dodging any questions or hints that the women Havoc was attempting to pick up that they would rather spend the night with him instead of his rather more enthusiastic companion.

As usual Jean Havoc leaned down a little bit the next time he passed Cain Fuery in the halls, and extended the usual invitation.

"Would you like to get a couple of drinks with me after work?"

Maybe it was just wishful thinking on Fuery's part, but there seemed to be something extra in that question today; a hint of something much more predatory behind the usual invitation.

Fuery grew frustrated with himself then. Couldn't he even get through one single day without thoughts like this plaguing his mind?

"What's the point in inviting someone else along if all you're going to do is flirt with women all night?" Fuery objected, his anger more at himself than Havoc.

To his surprise though, Havoc didn't seem at all put out by his enraged response. Instead a rather devious smile appeared on the Lieutenants face, and he leaned in so close to the other man that Fuery could feel Jean Havoc's smoke scented breath on his face.

"And what made you think that was what I had in mind huh?"

There was no denying it now as Havoc captured Fuery's chin in his fingers, bringing their faces so close together that Fuery knew there was no way Havoc could have missed the blush on his cheeks or the nervous thumping of his heart in his chest.

"I…" Fuery stammered. "I… uh…"

Havoc's lips were on his before he could say anything at all intelligent. The kiss was exactly as it was in Cain's dreams; demanding, yet so very soft and gentle.

Fuery smiled into the kiss, closed his eyes and woke up in his small bed in the L'Arc En Ciel living quarters.

The regulation blankets had never seemed as cold as they did then. Fuery frowned at himself, wrapped his blankets as tightly as he could around himself, and cried.


	3. Someone Far Above You

**Title: **Someone Far Above You  
**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme:** #4 – Our Distance and That Person  
**Rating: **PG for shounen-ai  
**Disclaimer: **Although I wish that I owned it quite regularly, I unfortunately don't.  
**Dedication:** To Sena, for putting the crazy idea of Mustang/Havoc in my head.

**Someone Far Above You**

It was unusually quiet at military headquarters. Without the legendary Edward Elric at headquarters or any of the military's horrendous secrets being revealed around the place it was strangely lifeless.

It gave Fuery time to think as he walked along the halls, not always a good thing considering who his thoughts had been revolving around of late.

He could feel a sigh building up inside him, and he allowed it freedom, letting it escape from between his lips, which were currently set in a very definite frown.

If only he had fallen in love with someone other than Jean Havoc; who was painfully and obviously straight, Jean Havoc; who had no interest in him at all apart from as a friend and sometimes victim, Jean Havoc; who had just emerged from the door in front of him and was now looking uncharacteristically solemn.

"Jean!" Fuery exclaimed in surprise. Havoc looked up from the spot on the wall he had been staring at and sent what looked to be a painfully fake smile in Fuery's direction.

"Sorry," Fuery said, feeling a blush rise on his face as he realized he had just addressed Havoc by his first name. "Havoc, sir, I didn't mean to; I was just surprised…"

"Hey," Havoc said, and Fuery was surprised to feel a hand placed gently on his shoulder. "Did you want to come for a walk with me?"

There was something so sad and strange in Havoc's eyes when Fuery met them that he felt like saying 'no' was completely out of the question. This was the first time he had ever seen the Lieutenant look so depressed and that had to mean something was wrong.

The two walked along the halls in companionable silence, until they found themselves at the back of the headquarters, where there was a sparse amount of vegetation. Havoc took a seat on a garden ledge, and gestured for Fuery to sit beside him.

They sat there for a while, long enough for Havoc to light up and finish a cigarette, and all the while Fuery sat beside him, wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Cain…" Havoc bean as he crushed the remnants of his cigarette on the stone beside him. "You don't mind if I call you Cain, right?"

Fuery shook his head, thinking that he actually really liked the sound of his first name when it came from Havoc's mouth. Havoc smiled at him, but again it seemed fake, as thought the blonde was forcing it.

"Have you ever been in love," Havoc began slowly, "with someone so far above you that they barely know you exist; someone who you know you'll never be with, no matter how hard you try?"

For a moment Fuery feared that maybe Havoc had found out about Fuery's secret crush on his superior, but another look at the taller man's face revealed that Havoc was indeed talking about a predicament of his own.

"You know how I can't get a girlfriend?" Havoc continued, apparently not all that concerned with Fuery's lack of an answer. "I think maybe it might be because I'm not really trying all that hard. I mean, I'm trying, but my heart's not in it I guess."

"What are you talking about sir?" Fuery asked.

"Cut the 'sir' crap Cain," Havoc muttered. "I asked you out here as a friend, not a subordinate."

"Uh… okay." Fuery could feel himself blushing again, an action which he was afraid he did far too often when around Jean Havoc.

"You can keep a secret, right?" Jean asked him.

"I suppose so," Cain answered, now feeling incredibly nervous about where the conversation was going.

"Right," Jean said, lighting up another cigarette. For a while Fuery wondered if the other man was going to say anything else, but before too long Havoc took one last long breath of smoke as it to calm his nerves, and continued.

"I'm in love with Colonel Mustang," Jean confessed.

At first the news didn't sink in. When it did, Fuery found himself disliking their commanding officer for the first time since he had met the legendary Flame Alchemist.

Still, it offered just a glimmer of hope. If Havoc could fall in love with Roy Mustang it meant that he wasn't as straight as Fuery had previously thought. On the other hand, Roy Mustang was strong, confident and exciting; everything Fuery was not.

"Oh," was all Fuery said when he found the strength and sense to do so.

"You're not shocked?" Jean asked him.

"No," Cain answered, shaking his head slightly. "Well, I am surprised, but…"

He sighed, cutting his sentence short before he said something he would regret later on.

"He's just so perfect," Havoc commented, dropping his cigarette on the floor and stamping it out with the heel of one of his boots. "Know what I mean? How the hell is someone like me ever going to stand a chance with someone like him?"

Fuery wanted to smile reassuringly at Havoc but found he didn't have the strength of heart to do so when every word the other man said cut through him like a knife.

The two began fidgeting nervously, unsure of what else could be said after such a delicate confession, until they both put their hands down on the same spot of concrete, Havoc's hand coming to rest right on top of Fuery's.

The warm touch was gone almost instantly as Jean realized his mistake, and the two men couldn't help but blush when they met each other's eyes once more.

"I'm sorry," Jean soon laughed. "This whole thing's probably freaking you out a little right now. I'm sure you don't want to hear me bitch about my tragic love life anymore," he continued, getting to his feet.

"Wait," Fuery called, reaching up to grab Havoc's hand before the man could take another step. He wasn't exactly sure why he did it. His mind was ablaze right now with the possibilities of what could happen if, for once in his life, he was to gather up enough courage to make a move. Havoc needed cheering up right now, didn't he? Wasn't this the perfect moment?

He hadn't completely come to agreement with his own thoughts, but his lips were on Havoc's before he could tell himself otherwise. It was chaste and shy, and lasted no more than a second before Fuery came to grips with what he was doing and pulled away.

Cain could see the shocked look on Havoc's face clearly, and realized he had jumped up and stood on his tiptoes in order for his lips to reach Havoc's.

"I…" Fuery said, trying to explain himself and not become too distracted by Jean's flushed lips and somehow, even when completely shocked, absolutely gorgeous face. "I… I just… oh god… I'm sorry."

With that he turned and ran.

Jean Havoc stood completely still on the spot where Cain Fuery had suddenly and very unexpectedly, kissed him.

He very slowly reached up to touch his mouth, the warmth of Fuery's lips still lingeringon his own.

He wasn't sure how or why that had happened. All he knew was that it had been strange, surprising, and absolutely wonderful.


	4. Yesterday

**Title: **Yesterday…

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery

**Theme:** #5 – Ano sa… (Hey, you know…)

**Rating: **PG for shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish that I owned it quite regularly, I unfortunately don't.

**Yesterday…**

Fuery had been deliberately avoiding Havoc for the rest of that afternoon. The night had been restless and difficult for the both of them; Jean because he couldn't stop wondering; Cain because he couldn't stop fearing. The next day continued in a similar fashion as the one before. Havoc had been searching for Fuery all morning, but had a feeling the younger man wasn't too keen on spending any length of time with him.

Havoc finally cornered Fuery in the mess hall at lunch, sitting down beside him before the dark-haired man could object. Cain moved to stand up, but Jean reached out to grasp Fuery's uniform and pull him firmly back down onto the seat.

"We need to talk," Havoc said, making sure to look Fuery in the eye, even though it was incredibly difficult when the younger man was trying to avoid his gaze.

Fuery nodded, and pushed away his tray, no longer finding the remaining food appetizing.

"Yesterday, you err…" Havoc found he could not continue without blushing at the memory. "You know, you kinda kissed me."

"Mm hmm," Fuery answered, suddenly finding a spot on the table incredibly interesting.

"Hey, you know," Havoc continued, his tone of voice suggesting that they were talking about something which held no more interest or was any more delicate than the weather. "I was just kinda wondering…"

At this point Havoc reached under Fuery's chin, forcing the younger man to finally look him in the eye.

"…why you would do something like that," Havoc finished, his eyes flicking backwards and forwards across Fuery's face as though searching for something.

Fuery could feel the tears welling up behind his eyes, and prayed for his emotions to stay in check. They were in such a public place that any breakdown would be shameful. It seemed hopeless though. After all, how hard had he worked to keep his feelings for Jean Havoc a secret? How many times had he forced himself to look away before Jean caught him staring only for it to all come out in the open like this anyway?

Jean's hands still hadn't left his chin, and if he couldn't see the tears that were now running down his cheeks then he must have been able to feel the moisture as it ran down and kissed his fingers.

Havoc sighed and wiped away one of the tears. "Just tell me," he asked Fuery.

"I'm in love with you!" Fuery burst out.

Havoc paused for a few seconds, before he sighed and shook his head.

"You're crazy you know," Havoc said, making Fuery's heart break into a thousand small pieces. The blonde let his hands slip from Cain's face, making the skin on his cheeks suddenly feel cold without Havoc's warm skin against his own.

"Yeah, I know," Fuery agreed, making sure that a brave smile stayed on his face, despite how difficult that was. He risked a look at Havoc's face, expecting to see a cruel and almost teasing smile, but there was nothing as confident or certain in the Lieutenant's expression.

"What the hell do you see in me?" Havoc asked, staring not at Fuery but at his empty hands.

Fuery found himself unable to answer. He knew he could so many things, but had a feeling the Lieutenant wouldn't want to hear any of them. Fuery lived through the most awkward seconds of silence in his life then, searching for something to say or waiting for Havoc to continue, and then Havoc turned and smiled quite warmly at him.

The blonde took Fuery's face in his hands once more, and brought their faces closer together. Fuery hadn't even registered what it was the Lieutenant intended to do before he felt Havoc's lips on his own. After a couple of seconds the pleasure overrode the shock, and he closed his eyes and began kissing back.

It lasted much longer than his stolen kiss the day before, and was much softer and at the same time deeper. He could taste Havoc's last cigarette in the older man's mouth, along with Havoc's own unique and absolutely wonderful taste.

Havoc eventually pulled away, and Fuery simply sat there, too overwhelmed to do anything but stare at the man in front of him. Havoc took a few deep breaths. A couple of soldiers at nearby tables cheered. Soon the normal noise of the mess hall returned, and Havoc took one of Fuery's hands between his own.

"That wasn't…" Havoc began, pausing for a moment to take another deep breath. "I wasn't promising you anything by that, or saying I feel the same way or anything," he explained. "It's just because I know how you feel, and well, you deserve it."

Havoc stood up from the table then.

"And," Havoc continued, a blush rising in his cheeks, surprising Fuery, "I still say you're crazy for falling in love with me, but I'm also flattered that you have."

Fuery found that for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop smiling.


	5. A Wonderful Excuse

**Title: **A Wonderful Excuse

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery

**Theme:** #9 - Dash

**Rating: **PG for shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **Although I wish that I owned it quite regularly, I unfortunately don't.

**A Wonderful Excuse**

Jean Havoc's morning at military headquarters had been completely normal and horribly boring. That was, until Cain Fuery came running down the hallway at breakneck speed, apparently using the halls as training for the hundred-meter dash.

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Fuery exclaimed, slamming his breaks on to come to a complete stop in front of Jean.

Havoc was about to ask why Cain was running, but then he looked up and saw what had to be the reason running along down the halls close behind Cain; Carey Burbank, aged twenty-three, fairly good-looking, and used to getting her own way. Havoc had asked her out on a date a couple of times and had been turned down. It was almost depressing to see her chasing after Fuery now.

"At least give me a reason!" Burbank demanded. "Am I not pretty enough or something!"

"Help," Fuery pleaded quietly.

At first Havoc considered flirting with Burbank a possible solution, but then he thought of one that could turn out to be much more fun.

He wrapped one arm around Fuery's shoulders, pleased when the Master Sergeant jumped a little. Burbank came to a halt in front of the two men and saluted Havoc.

"Lieutenant Havoc, sir!" she barked. "I was just discussing something with Sergeant Fuery sir!"

"And what do you want with him?' Havoc asked, bringing Cain closer to him and making the younger man blush, as Havoc had hoped it would. He quickly sent Fuery a tiny wink, making the blush grow even more as he realized what Havoc was up to.

"He's mine," Havoc declared. "All right Warrant Officer Burbank?"

She frowned at the two of them then, apparently not believing the ruse that Havoc was putting up. Fuery's smile as he stared lovingly up at Havoc was real though, and maybe she sensed this, for when Burbank spoke again her voice wasn't so sure.

"With all due respect Lieutenant," Burbank continued. "I get the feeling the two of you are doing this just to discourage me."

Havoc smiled. He should have known his lie wouldn't be bought so easily by someone he had flirted with before.

"Seriously," Havoc tried to convince her. "Cain and I are in love, aren't we Cain?"

Fuery could only nod and let out a weak, "aha."

Burbank still looked doubtful, and Jean couldn't help but have some more fun with the man in his arms. He pulled Fuery right against him and gave him the most passionate kiss he could muster, which the Sergeant returned eagerly, moaning a little at the emotions that coursed through his body.

Burbank must have been able to tell that they had both definitely enjoyed that kiss, because she looked between the two of them for a few seconds, before walking off in the opposite direction, muttering something about all the cute ones being gay.

"Thank you," Fuery sighed, still clinging to Havoc's shirt.

"Any time," Jean Havoc answered with a grin.


	6. Secret

**Title: Secret****  
****Fandom**: Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing**: Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme**: #11 - Gardenia  
**Warning**: PG for shounen-ai. Ridiculous amounts of fluff ahead.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own it; probably never will.

**Secret****  
**  
Valentine's Day had never been Cain Fuery's favorite holiday, mainly because it usually reminded him of how horribly single and Valentine-less he was. This year though, things were a little different. This year, there was just the tiniest little ray of hope.

Any grudge he had against the holiday vanished completely when he walked into his office and found a massive bouquet of brilliant white gardenias sitting on his desk. Apart from a few cards he had received when he was much younger, it was the only real Valentine's gift he had ever received.

He approached them cautiously, almost as though he was afraid they would disappear once he got too close. He turned the label over slowly, and smiled when he read the message he had been half-expecting to see there.

To Cain, Happy Valentine's Day, from Jean Havoc.

The message was short and simple, exactly as he would have expected Jean to leave him; no great promises or declarations of undying love; it said all it needed to.

Cain picked the bouquet up in both hands and took a deep breath, loving the soft perfume of the flowers almost as much as he loved knowing who it was that had left them there.

"Good morning!" a cheery voice called from the door Fuery had left open. He turned around, bouquet still in his arms, to see the very man he had been thinking of. "I take it you like the flowers?"

Fuery nodded. "Thank you," he told Jean.

"Ah, damn," Havoc muttered, scratching the back of his head in sheepish embarrassment. "It's nothing. I just thought I may as well give something to someone who will actually appreciate it this year."

"Well, I definitely do," Cain said, as he placed the flowers gently down on the desk once more. "By the way; I bought you something as well," he said, as he rummaged through his bag, emerging with a box of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Cain pronounced as he presented the chocolates to Jean.

"Thanks," Jean said, accepting the gift gratefully. A curious look passed over his face for a second, making Fuery squirm nervously under his gaze.

"You didn't happen to," Jean began slowly, "buy me chocolates last year as well and sign them 'from your secret admirer' did you?"

Cain blushed bright red then, letting Havoc know that his guess had been correct before the Master Sergeant had even spoken.

"Yes," Fuery finally answered shyly. "Did you like them?"

"Yeah," Jean answered, a sly grin appearing on his face. "I did."

He leaned forwards then and stole a quick kiss, leaving Fuery unsure whether he should be surprised or just extremely thankful.

"Thanks," Jean said, before Cain could think of anything to say, "for this year's and for last."

"That's quite all right," Fuery sighed. "Thank you as well."

His eyes glanced back at the flowers on the table and he couldn't help but smile.

"All flowers have meaning to them," Fuery commented. "Do you know that the meaning for gardenias is?"

"The women in the store said hope and purity," Havoc answered. "It kinda reminded me of you."

Fuery blushed at this almost-compliment.

"Well, they can mean that," he admitted. "But they can also mean a secret love. Maybe I should have been the one giving you these."

"Maybe," Havoc grinned. "Maybe you should get me a bunch of them next year, huh?"

"Maybe."


	7. Control

**Title: **Control

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery

**Theme:** #26 - If Only I Could Make You Mine

**Rating/Warning: **PG, bordering on T for shounen-ai

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it; probably never will.

**Control**

"What are we?" Fuery asked Havoc one day out of the blue. "I mean, are we just work colleagues, or friends, or..."

He left the end of the question open on purpose. Didn't four kisses make them just a little more than friends?

"Friends at least," Havoc answered. "I don't know exactly." That was the honest truth. Havoc wasn't sure what exactly Fuery was expecting from him, or what exactly he was doing leading the younger man along. All he knew was that he cared about Fuery just enough to not want him to find someone else, or for the Master Sergeant to give up on him.

He hadn't exactly given up on his persistent search for a girlfriend though, but it had certainly decreased in intensity, partially because there was now a rumour floating around that he was gay. A rumour, he had a feeling, that he had played a large part in creating.

In the back of his mind he knew that it was cruel to demand that Fuery stay fixated with him when he himself planned to move on. If only he had some way to make sure Fuery never forgot about him, or, he thought again, if only he had enough courage to make certain they really were more than friends. That would cause problems though, Havoc had told himself many times, even if he was willing to go gay and risk an awful lot of prejudice for a relationship with Cain.

Those kisses though; they were all so good; didn't that make Havoc gay anyway?

If only his own feelings weren't so damned confusing. If only…

---------

Cain Fuery watched as countless different emotions passed over the face of the man he loved. Jean Havoc was obviously thinking about something very serious and complex.

He wanted to ask what it was that had Havoc so deep in thought, but that he wouldn't. He was secretly hoping that in some way Havoc's thoughts were revolving around him at that moment, and didn't have the courage to be told otherwise.

If only Havoc _would_ think about him, Fuery thought, even though he was sure havoc had far more important things on his mind than the Master Sergeant. If only he had the bravery to ask more of the Lieutenant; to ask for his thoughts or maybe for just one more of those delicious kisses Fuery had grown to love.

If only…

---------

If only I could make you mine…

---------

Before he quite knew what it was he was doing, Havoc had leaned in closer to Fuery and pressed his lips against the Master Sergeant's. His hands reached up to hold Fuery's face tenderly. With just the smallest amount of effort, Fuery opened up to Havoc, letting him plunder the inside of Cain's mouth to his heart's content.

A rather loud moan from Fuery seemed to alert Havoc to what exactly it was he was doing, and who he was doing it with, and he attempted to pull back from the kiss.

_No,_ Fuery thought fiercely. _I won't let you do this to me. I've been letting you take whatever you wanted from me all this time. What about what I want?_

His arms wrapped more tightly around Havoc's neck and back, forcing Havoc to continue their kiss. Jean was soon surprised to feel Fuery take the lead, pushing against Havoc's mouth far more fiercely than he had ever done before.

Havoc's initial reaction was to fight back, and did, letting the argument between them continue without words.

_Friends_, he thought, silently laughing at his earlier assertion. 'Friends' did not kiss as many times as he and Fuery had, and they certainly didn't moan in pleasure while doing so, as he had just realised he had been for the past few moments.

They kissed for far longer than either of them had planned to, and when they pulled apart, both were fairly sure that neither of them would be able to see each other as a 'friend' any longer.

---------

That weekend Jean Havoc did not go on his traditional girlfriend hunt. Nor the weekend after that or the weekend after that…


	8. Techniques For Seduction

**Title: Techniques for Seduction**

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery

**Theme: **#12 – In a Good Mood

**Rating: **PGish

**Disclaimer:** In case you didn't guess, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Techniques for Seduction**

Absolutely everyone in the office could tell when Jean Havoc was in a bad mood. His lethargy and depression would sometimes get so bad that it almost seemed the feeling was contagious, and would roll over everyone else in waves until everyone within a kilometer radius felt as though they badly needed a cup of coffee.

Yet lately, the Eastern headquarters seemed to be going through a substantially smaller amount of coffee, and everyone seemed to be growing just as adept at recognizing the signs of one of Jean Havoc's maniacally good moods, which until recently were a rather rare occurrence.

The signs of a Jean Havoc dangerously-good mood usually included enough flirting and groping that nearly everyone woman (and the occasional man) in the building would be ready to either pull their hair out in frustration, or bring something dangerous and probably sharp to the side of Havoc's skull, the consumption of half as many cigarettes and twice as much sugar as was usual for the Lieutenant, and, of late, a lot of hanging around and clinging to a certain Master Sergeant.

Fuery could tell today was going to be one of those days the moment he walked in the door, and Havoc threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him inside before he could say even as much as a 'hello'.

"You see Breda," Havoc said, making Fuery think that he had probably chosen a very bad time to enter the room, "Cain here knows exactly what I'm talking about, right?"

Havoc then smiled a very encouraging smile at the shorter man, which only served to make Fuery uncertain as to whether or not he actually wanted to agree to whatever it was Havoc wanted him to.

"Uh… well," Fuery began, looking around the room for either a clue as to what the correct response might be, or some way out of the situation all together.

"Lieutenants Havoc and Breda were discussing techniques for seduction I believe," Hawkeye provided from a nearby desk. She had a weary look on her face, which told Fuery that the conversation had probably been going on for far too long already.

"Wh… what?" Fuery stammered, feeling his face turn bright red. "What would I know about that?"

"Probably more than this idiot," Breda grumbled, gesturing to Havoc.

Until that moment, even when Fuery had pulled away from him, Jean Havoc had managed to keep a smile planted firmly on his face, but at this line, the smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Hey, what the hell are _you_ talking about?" Havoc half-yelled. "You're single at the moment and I'm not, so that immediately makes me more knowledgeable than you."

Fuery let out a small laugh at this, and tried not to look too conspicuous.

Breda, with timing and a clueless look that would have made a professional comedian proud, scratched at the side of his face. "Really?" he asked. "You have a girlfriend?"

Havoc grinned proudly and began to nod, until he realized that saying he had a _girl_friend would have been lying.

"What's she like?" Breda asked, all thoughts of the previous conversation gone with the appearance of this new piece of gossip.

"Well…" Havoc began. "Err…"

Just behind Havoc, Fuery felt as though he was about to throw up, that was if he didn't die of embarrassment first. Hawkeye had looked up from her work though, and now smiled encouragingly at Fuery in a kind yet knowing way that made Fuery realize that the woman knew a lot more than either he or Havoc would have previously guessed.

"I doubt that particular relationship required much seduction on your part," Hawkeye interrupted, looking perfectly serious about the whole issue. "So perhaps it is safe to say that neither of you have any clue about the topic whatsoever."

Both Havoc and Breda looked crushed at this comment. Fuery tried not to laugh. He honestly did, but he simply couldn't resist it when Havoc attempted to give off an impression of dignified anger and failed terribly.

"Hey!" Havoc shouted when he heard Fuery's quiet chuckling behind him. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

* * *

After several more minutes of discussion, which mostly consisted of Hawkeye attempting to get the two men to stop arguing and start doing some work, ending in one gunshot that silenced the conversation all together and left a rather nice whole in the ceiling, the office became as calm as possible under the circumstances.

Havoc's good mood continued though, and it wasn't long before he was flirting with Hawkeye, but each attempt ended with a comment from Hawkeye something along the lines of 'don't you think you should remain loyal, Lieutenant Havoc?' which then resulted in Havoc hanging all over Fuery, until it reached the point that Fuery began to seriously wonder how it was that Breda still hadn't picked up the connection between the two of them.

Fuery told himself that Havoc's flirting was harmless. They had both agreed that they were now officially 'more than friends' and as such, all women were off limits, and even if Havoc was a bit of a flirt, he would never take it past flirting.

At least, that's what Fuery told himself.

* * *

When lunch came, Fuery felt quite satisfied when Havoc chose to sit much closer to him than the seating really required, and began to flirt with him so outrageously that Fuery just knew he would spend the next hour blushing.

Then a couple of new recruits with pretty faces and large breasts sat on the other side of Havoc and his attention began to shift between Fuery and the two women.

By the end of lunch Fuery found that he was so jealous he could barely keep it in. It wasn't long before Havoc threw one of his arms around the closest woman, and Fuery knew he could take it no longer. He slammed his almost empty tray down on the table, and stormed off, not giving Havoc a second look as he left.

"Cain?" Havoc called, but the Master Sergeant didn't even look back.

"Cain!" he called again, disentangling himself from the woman beside him. "Sorry," he stammered, "but I, err… Cain wait!"

* * *

He shouldn't be angry. He shouldn't be jealous. He shouldn't have cared, and yet, Cain knew that he couldn't have stopped caring if he wanted to.

"Cain, wait!" Havoc's voice called out behind him. Fuery forced himself to ignore it, but in a matter of seconds Havoc had caught up to him anyway, and grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Havoc asked. Fuery didn't answer, or even turn to look at him.

"Hey Cain?" Havoc pushed gently. "Are you all right?"

Havoc sounded so worried and helpless that Fuery couldn't help but give in.

"I guess," he began, finally turning to look at Havoc. "I'm just jealous."

"Huh?" Havoc seemed genuinely shocked. "Of those women back there?"

Fuery nodded.

"Oh shit," Havoc cursed, letting go of Fuery's sleeve. "The only reason I was doing that was to give you a break. I thought you would have been getting sick of it by now."

"Sick of you?"

"Yeah. Of me hanging all over you and flirting with you and stuff."

Fuery shook his head, trying to remember why it was that he had fallen in love with Havoc in the first place. The man was a complete flirt, and absolutely clueless when it came to emotions most of time.

But every once in a while, he was right.

When Havoc caught the gleam in Fuery's eye, and pushed him up against a wall with one of the most passionate and loving kisses they had shared yet, Fuery remembered exactly why he was in love in with Jean Havoc.


	9. Behind Closed Doors

**Title: Behind Closed Doors  
****Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#7 - Superstar  
**Rating: **PG-13, for shounen-ai and sexual references  
**Disclaimer:** How's this; I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Behind Closed Doors**

"Oh, and Havoc, can I have a talk with you in my office?"

Mustang's words left Havoc feeling slightly nervous. It wasn't everyday that the Colonel had something to say that couldn't be said in front of everyone, and there was something about the way his commanding officer had emphasized the word 'talk' that left Havoc wondering whether or not whatever was going to follow would be something he would quite possibly have nightmares about for weeks to come.

Havoc stood up from his desk a little too quickly, adjusted his uniform and sent a not-at-all confident wink in Fuery's direction, before stepping into Mustang's office.

Havoc cleared his throat, and Mustang glanced up as though he himself wasn't the reason for Havoc's presence in the room.

"Sit down," Mustang said, gesturing to the room's rather large and seemingly out of place sofa setting.

_Uh-oh,_ Havoc thought. 'Sit down' never boded well. It meant that whatever Mustang had to say, it was either going to be a very sensitive topic, or it was going to take a long, long time.

When Mustang stood up and closed the door, Havoc realized it was going to be the first. Not good. The last time they had been involved in one of these conversations had been after the brutal rejection Havoc had suffered at the hands of one Miss Armstrong, and the depression and chaos that had ensued, resulting in a punch to the face from Mustang and an order to 'snap out of it' that left little choice for Havoc but to do exactly as the Colonel had commanded.

Mustang frowned, and took the seat closest to Havoc, leaning back as though this was nothing but an ordinary conversation. Havoc wished he had a cigarette, especially when Mustang leaned a little away from him, revealing just a little too much neck to Havoc.

"So," Mustang began, bringing Havoc quickly out of the trance staring at Mustang's neck had brought him into.

"I can't say I'm exactly against relationships in the office," Mustang continued, "but as commanding officer I've got a duty to keep these things under control, so I try to make sure I'm aware of everything like this that happens."

Havoc felt a lump forming in his throat.

"So how long has this been going on?" Mustang asked.

"What?" Havoc squeaked. The first solution that came to mind was that Mustang had somehow discovered Havoc's crush on him.

"You and Fuery," Mustang explained, letting Havoc breathe a little easier.

"Oh, well, uh…" Havoc stammered, not being able to pinpoint the exact moment that what the two of them had could be called a relationship. "I'm not sure exactly. It sort of just happened."

Mustang's eyes widened at this, but he pushed no further.

"Okay then. Can you at least tell me whether or not you're serious about each other?"

"Uh…" Havoc had been wondering about that himself.

Mustang began to frown.

"Look. I'll put this as simply as I can Havoc. Are you two screwing each other because you're in love or because it's convenient?"

"Well, to be honest sir," Havoc said, feeling more and more like an idiot with each unanswered question. "We haven't even screwed yet, so I can't really…" Havoc trailed off.

The look that appeared on Mustang's face said all that it needed to. Havoc for one had only ever seen him this frustrated a few times before, usually when it involved either the now departed Hughes, or the infamous Edward Elric.

"What the hell sort of relationship is this?!" Mustang exploded. "Suddenly the two of you are kissing each other in front of the whole damn lunch room, when you're not even sleeping together, or sure that it's serious?! Do you know some of the ridiculous rumors that have been floating around the place because of the two of you?"

"I can imagine," Havoc said by way of an answer. "Thing is sir, well… we kinda had a couple of moments where two people click, and well, he found out something about me, and then he decided to tell me that he'd had a crush on me, and I didn't really want to hurt him, so I thought, what the hell, might as well put a smile on his face, and the next thing I know…"

"Havoc, you're rambling."

"Because, you know, it all just seemed to fall into place…"

"HAVOC!"

"Sorry Colonel."

"Idiot," Mustang sighed, rubbing his temple. "I only caught half of that." Mustang paused for a moment as though think particularly hand.

"Never mind. I don't want to know," Mustang concluded, "but what did you mean he found something out about you?"

_Oops_, Havoc thought. _Way to turn the conversation in the one direction you didn't want it to go._

Havoc thought for a moment. If he was honest with himself then he realized he would never get a better opportunity that this, and hell, if Fuery could muster up enough courage to do it, then so could he.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss that wasn't exactly gentle to Mustang's mouth, making sure to pull away before he got too involved.

"That I'm in love with you," Havoc answered, before storming out of the room in case Mustang's reaction turned out to be a hostile one.

Mustang sat there for a moment, contemplating Havoc's extremely unexpected reaction, before a definite frown appeared on his face.

"Damn it Havoc! Get your arse back here right now!"

* * *

Fuery nearly jumped from his seat as Havoc ran past.

"Jean!" he called out, but Havoc didn't even glance at him.

A few seconds later Mustang's screams could be heard from his office, followed quickly be the presence of the man himself standing in the doorway.

By the look on Mustang's face, everyone in the office could tell that whatever had happened while the door was closed, it wasn't good.

"Colonel Mustang!" Fuery stammered, getting to his feet and running over to his superior. "Sir, what happened? Is everything all right?"

"I think it will be," Mustang growled. "We were just talking about Havoc's relationship with you."

Breda and Falman immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the Colonel and Master Sergeant.

Fuery tried to ignore the muttering that quickly surfaced from his two colleagues and focused on Mustang.

"Sir, with respect, why wasn't I included?"

"Sorry Fuery, but I know you," Mustang said, the frown slipping off his face for a moment. "You would have spent the entire time blushing and dodging my questions."

Mustang paused for a moment.

"Maybe I should have included you though."

"Sir?"

Mustang placed a hand on Fuery's shoulder and leaned in closer, so that no-one else could hear.

"Your boyfriend kissed me."

* * *

SLAP!

Fuery hoped that the hit to the side of Havoc's face was as painful as it had sounded. It had certainly been satisfying.

"Ow!" Havoc cried, rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Mustang told me what you did," Fuery said. He could feel angry, jealous tears building up behind his eyes, and his voice was cracking, but he forced it all to go away. Now was not the time.

"Hey!" Havoc yelled. "There was an opportunity and I took it! You did the exact same thing!"

"I wasn't already in a relationship when I kissed you!" Fuery yelled back.

"You knew I like Mustang from the start!"

"Yeah! Well he doesn't like you back so what's the point!?"

This silenced Havoc for a moment. Fuery immediately regretted his last words when Havoc's face took on a look of absolute heartbreak. When he next spoke, Havoc's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, he must be really pissed at me right now, huh?"

"He _was_ pretty angry."

"Hell, I'd probably be angry too if someone kissed me out of the blue like that."

"No you wouldn't," Fuery smiled, sitting next to Havoc. "If I remember correctly, you were actually quite okay with it. A little surprised admittedly, but I think that's to be expected."

"Hey, yeah," Havoc said, beginning to smile. "I sorta forgot about that."

Fuery reached up to Havoc's cheek, gently touching the area where a red mark was already beginning to form.

"I'm sor…" Fuery began to apologize, but was interrupted as Havoc threw his arms around him in a fierce embrace. Fuery suddenly found himself with a noseful of Havoc's scent, of whatever shampoo he used, mixed with the smell of cigarettes and old soap. He breathed deeply, and let his head rest on Havoc's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," Havoc muttered.

Silence for a moment, and then, very quietly and hesitantly from Havoc…

"This may be asking for a bit much, but please, tell me you love me. I really need to hear it right now."

"I love you," Fuery said, with barely any hesitation whatsoever.

"Thank you," Havoc said, squeezing Fuery tightly and pressing a kiss to the base of his neck.

"Hey," Havoc piped up again after a few minutes of silence. "You don't think Mustang's so angry he'll have me transferred or anything, do you?"

"I doubt it," Fuery answered pulling back from Havoc a little so they could talk face to face. "He does like you after all, just not like…"

"Like I like him," Havoc finished. "Or you like me."

Fuery nodded.

"Hell," Havoc cursed. "This is screwed up."

The two sighed in unison.

"There's no way I'll be getting out of this completely without punishment though, is there?"

"Not a chance," Fuery agreed.

---

Mustang drummed his fingers on the table, occasionally glancing up at the two men standing in front of him, and trying to ignore the blush that kept reappearing on their faces.

The past half an hour had been extremely awkward for all of them, but at least now they were all up to speed on the situation.

Havoc waited for his punishment to be announced.

"Right," Mustang said, finally ceasing the movement of his fingers. "I'm going to have to make sure this doesn't cause any more trouble than it already has so… Havoc!"

"Yes sir!" Havoc said, saluting smartly and trying to not look as though he was avoiding Mustang's gaze.

"If you ever so much as hint that I've stolen one of your potential dates ever again, there will be hell to pay, got it?"

"Uh… yes sir."

"The same goes for if you ever try to kiss me again."

"Yes sir…" Even though Havoc sounded downhearted, Fuery couldn't help but smile.

"And as for the two of you," Mustang continued, immediately wiping the smile off Fuery's face. "Any cheating on each other, or any relationship problem whatsoever that affects your performance at work will result in an immediate demotion."

"Yes sir!" Havoc and Fuery responded, saluting once more.

"You're dismissed."

With that the two of them left the room, surprised that neither of them had suffered any sort of real punishment over the incident.

"Sir," Hawkeye inquired after the two had left the room. "Shouldn't there at least be some sort of punishment?"

"There will be," Mustang assured her, smiling. "When I can think of something amusingly ironic enough to do to them, but honestly Hawkeye, who am I to complain. Essentially, the fact that a supposedly straight guy has a crush on me is a pretty big complement, don't you think?"

And then something happened which very rarely happened.

Hawkeye smiled.


	10. Room 10

**Title: Room 10  
****Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#10 - #10  
**Rating/Warning: **PG-13. Contains light yaoi and sexual references.  
**Disclaimer:** How's this; I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please don't sue me.

**Room 10**

Havoc hesitated for a few moments, before knocking on the door of En Ciel living quarters room number 10. It was a while before the owner of the room answered, bleary-eyed and wearing, to Jean's amusement, pink pajamas with small puppies on them.

Cain Fuery wasn't wearing any glasses, so he took a few seconds to blink and focus, before jumping back from the doorway in shock.

"Jean!" he squealed, blushing bright red.

"Hiya," Jean held up a hand in a pointless gesture of greeting, grinning from ear to ear as he did so.

"It's past ten," Fuery noted with some alarm. "Did something happen?"

"Not really," Jean answered, pushing past Fuery to let himself in the apartment. He looked around the small living quarters for a while, noticing that it wasn't quite as uncluttered and organized as he had imagined. It was still pristine when compared to his own apartment, but that wasn't difficult. His own place was a pigsty.

"You go to bed too early," Jean told his boyfriend. "Seriously, ten-thirty and you're already asleep?"

Fuery tried to look angry. This only made Havoc smile even more.

"What are you doing here?" Fuery asked.

Havoc put down a photo of Fuery and some girl he guessed was Fuery's sister, and looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds as though considering his answer.

"Are these walls soundproof?" Havoc suddenly asked.

"What?!" was Fuery's immediate response. "I'm not sure. Everyone's pretty quiet, so it's hard to tell. I'd say that no noise would go through unless it was really loud. Why? If whatever you have to tell me is _that _important, then maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Nah," Havoc dismissed the idea and took a seat on the corner of Fuery's bed. "We'll just have to make sure that we're quiet. You know, considering you're an officer, this place is pretty small."

"I guess I don't really need anything bigger," Fuery reasoned. "Plus I'm barely ever here. Now, if you don't mind me asking; why exactly are you here?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," Jean pretended to be put out, meanwhile stretching his arms and falling back to make himself comfortable on Fuery's bed.

Fuery sat down beside Havoc. "You're just here to… visit me?" Fuery groaned and tried to smile. "Sorry about the bad reception. I should have offered you coffee or something."

"No, that's okay."

"You just surprised me is all," Fuery shook his head and sighed. "I thought something terrible had happened!"

Havoc grinned, and shuffled around on the bed until his head was resting in Fuery's lap.

"Something terrible did happen," he said quietly.

For a second Fuery was worried, then he looked down and saw the barely suppressed grin on his boyfriend's face.

"I was sitting there on my couch, all by myself, and was suddenly gripped by complete and utter loneliness," Jean explained in a horribly melodramatic fashion. "I longed to see your face! So I thought why the hell not come and visit you? I had to look up your room number, but that was a piece of cake 'cause of my rank."

Fuery smiled and played with Havoc's hair for a while, before a thought that he really shouldn't have been thinking passed through his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder.

"So, uh… why did you ask if the walls were soundproof?"

The wide grin that appeared on Havoc's face then was one so devilish that Fuery didn't know whether to be excited or scared. He lifted himself off Fuery and brought his hand up to cup the side of Fuery's face.

"Because Cain," Havoc whispered in Fuery's ear, sending the Master Sergeant's whole body into shivers and goosebumps. "We wouldn't want your neighbors to hear us, would we?"

A series of butterfly kisses landed on Fuery's neck then, confirming exactly what Havoc's intentions were. Fuery felt his heart begin to beat faster as Jean pulled him down to lie on the bed. The two of them had yet to go further than kissing, and Fuery knew that he really should object to the fact that Havoc hadn't really asked him if going any further was okay, but as Havoc's mouth collided with his own, and Havoc's hands began to slip underneath his pajamas any doubts or objections completely fled from Cain Fuery's mind.

Within ten minutes a set of pink puppy pajamas and a slightly larger military uniform were lying crumpled together on the floor of room 10.


	11. Soundproof

**Title: Soundproof  
****Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#17 Kilohertz  
**Rating/Warning: **PG-13. Contains light yaoi and sexual references.  
**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I'm not making any money out of borrowing its characters.

**Soundproof**

Sergeant Stanford liked to think that he wasn't too picky or difficult to get along with. He had put up with a lot of problems since joining the military, but had come through mostly unscathed. Before tonight he had never had a single complaint to make against his next door neighbor, Master Sergeant Cain Fuery. Fuery was, after all, quiet, polite, and rather sweet, despite the fact that he was an officer, and ranked higher than most people in the dormitories.

But tonight, the noises coming from Master Sergeant Cain Fuery's room were slowly driving Sergeant Stanford insane.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

When he had first heard the noises, he had wondered if maybe he should go next door and make sure that everything was okay. Instead he pressed his ear against the wall, hoping to hear enough to discover what exactly was making the noise. Unfortunately, he did. There was no mistaking the quiet squeaking of springs that accompanied the thumping of what could only be, Stanford now realized, a bed hitting the wall time and time again.

Stanford pulled back from the wall immediately, rolled over, and pretended that the noises didn't exist.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

He was just becoming good at blocking out the thumping, when the mostly silent night was interrupted by a disturbingly male voice crying out 'oh god, Cain!' much too loudly.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Now that Stanford had become aware of the noises again, they didn't seem to be able to leave him alone. He became aware of the voice that had screamed, now muttering things Stanford was glad he couldn't understand, and of the whimpers Stanford pretended he didn't know were coming from a certain Master Sergeant.

Then finally, with another scream that Stanford shoved a pillow over his head in an attempt to block out, the thumping finally stopped.

Stanford breathed a sigh of relief, and settled into a more comfortable position. He hoped he wouldn't have to face Cain Fuery any time over the next couple of weeks, or hell, perhaps the next year, because he knew he would be too embarrassed to say anything.

And then, just as Stanford was beginning to relax and fall asleep again, the thumping started up again.

Stanford moaned a moan that had nothing to do with pleasure, and buried his head under the pillow again.

"You know, normally this sort of thing wouldn't worry me, but we've had five separate complaints!"

Havoc scratched the side of his face and tried to look anywhere but at the angry face of his commanding officer. Fuery laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry sir," he said, his eyes not meeting Mustang's.

"I thought I told the two of you that this relationship of yours was not to interfere with work."

"Well," Havoc began sheepishly. "We're still in a condition that allows us to work effectively."

"But five other people aren't!" Mustang frowned and tried to calm himself down. "Honestly Havoc, you've got a perfectly big apartment where the two of you could probably screw each other without a single person overhearing, and yet the two of you decide for whatever reason that Fuery's dormitory is a better location. Not the best choice you've ever made."

"Well, to be honest sir, we didn't exactly plan for it to happen…"

"Save it Havoc," Mustang interrupted. "All I'm asking is that the two of you either learn to be a little quieter, or choose a rendezvous location that is a little more soundproof than the En Ciel living quarters next time."

Fuery and Havoc breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Yes sir," they answered in unison.

"Damn it," Havoc cursed quietly as soon as they were away from Mustang. "I kind of liked your bed. It has good memories now, you know?"

Fuery blushed bright red and gave Havoc a small smile, surprising Havoc by intertwining their hands tightly.

Breda had apparently noticed this gesture, because he quickly turned to look away from them, a faint patch of red appearing on his cheeks as he did.

"I suppose it would have been a pain going to your dormitory all the time anyway," Havoc commented as they exited the room.

"But your apartment is so far away from headquarters," Fuery complained.

"Don't worry," Havoc said, squeezing Fuery's hand tightly. "I'll just drive you."

The two of them sat down together at Fuery's desk, silent for a few seconds, until Havoc grinned, and squeezed Fuery's hand again.

"You know, there's an easy solution to all this," Havoc said.

"What's that?" Fuery questioned.

Havoc smile grew, and he placed a kiss on Fuery's cheek.

"You move in with me."


	12. Family

**Title: Family  
****Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing: **Jean Havoc and Cain Fuery  
**Theme: **#2 – news; letter  
**Rating: **G, I suppose. There are a few shounen-ai references, but they're extremely light.  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Can you imagine how screwed up the series would be if I did?

**Family**

The Fuery household was usually very quiet. It was a picture perfect little house, for a picture perfect little family, complete even down to the little white picket fence and carnation bushes, which were carefully tended by Mrs. Fuery on her days off work. Today however, the peace was broken by a very loud and unexpected cry.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Fuery's voice echoed down the street, startling people even as far as a block away.

Mrs. Fuery came running in to the kitchen, to find her husband staring at the piece of paper he clutched in his hands, the look on his face clearly one of shock.

"Now, now, dear," she chastised him gently. "You had me startled. What on earth could be that bad?"

From her spot in the nearby living room, their daughter Therise peeked over the back of the lounge chair she was sitting on, also curious as to what could have possibly prompted such a reaction from her usually rock-steady father, but choosing to show it through much more subtle means.

Mr. Fuery handed the piece of paper to his wife with a shaky hand.

"It's from Cain," he explained, moving to the lounge chair to sit next to his daughter and leaving Mrs. Fuery to the letter.

"I've been wondering how he was," Mrs. Fuery commented. "We haven't heard from him in so long."

"What does he say?" Therise asked.

"Dear Mother and Father," Mrs. Fuery began, reading the letter out in a clear, smooth voice that had always put Therise in mind of a teacher reading to school children.

"And Therise if she is with you at the moment," Mrs. Fuery continued. "I'm sorry for not writing to you sooner, but since the Elric brothers left there hasn't been much to talk about. Colonel Mustang is beginning to act like his old self again, which is good, although I still think he's hoping to see Major Elric again some day.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye is still very patient with him, which is good I suppose, but I'm surprised that she hasn't killed him yet. There were a couple of shots the other day which came pretty close though. Breda kept complaining for at least a week after, because he was assigned to fix the bullet holes in the wall.

"Getting to the real reason why I'm writing this letter right now; Mom, Dad, Therise, I have big news. I've recently moved in with someone special. Hopefully soon you'll get to meet him..."

"Him," Mrs. Fuery repeated. "It really says 'him' on this letter doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Mr. Fuery replied.

"That's what that yell was about, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You know," Mrs. Fuery continued, sitting down on the nearest available chair, eyes still glued to the piece of paper in her hands. "I always wondered why Cain was never really interested in finding himself a nice girl."

"I don't know why the two of you are so surprised," Therise joined in. "I knew years ago."

Her parents both turned to look at her.

"Oh, come on," Therise continued. "Remember that 'friend' of his? The one, oh, what was his name, Marcos or something. Cain spent every single second he could over at his place."

Mr. Fuery and Mrs. Fuery looked at each other in bewilderment. Mr. Fuery shrugged, and Mrs. Fuery sighed.

"What else does Cain say about his boyfriend?" Therise prompted her mother.

"Huh?" her mother muttered, taking a moment to come out of her shocked stupor. "Oh, right."

"His name is Jean," Mrs. Fuery continued. "I think I've written about him before; Lieutenant Jean Havoc..."

At this point Mrs. Fuery stopped, a smile appearing on her face and twitching as though threatening to turn into a full-blown laugh. Therise wasn't nearly as successful at keeping her laughter in.

"Havoc?" Therise double-checked between laughs. "As in, Havoc who can't get a girlfriend no matter how hard he tries? You think maybe Cain sabotached some of his attempts?"

This broke her mother's resolve, and within seconds, Mrs. Fuery was laughing along with her daughter.

"Oh dear Cain," Mrs. Fuery managed to say after a few minutes of solid laughter. "The letter goes on for a bit longer I think," she said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. She cleared her throat and continued.

"He's not exactly the smartest person in the army, and he can be a bit of an insensitive jerk sometimes (Right now he's watching me write, and he has the biggest pout on. He looks like a kicked puppy. Yes Jean, you really do.) But he can also be really sweet and thoughtful when he wants to be, he has a great sense of humour, and he's really handsome. (He's still reading this, so I hope that last comment doesn't go to his head.) We'll have to come and visit you some time, so you can meet each other.

"Hugs and kisses, Cain Fuery."


End file.
